Sylvia's Adventure
by Prince Mario
Summary: Sylvia explains her dream, and what has Mario discovered...
1. Introduction

It's been a long time, but I'm BACK!!! PrinceMario returns... with a vengeance. (is that how you spell it, I used spell-check, but I'm still not sure.)

With his co-hosts: Mario and Maria

His character: Sylvia

And his Pride and Joy: Himself!!!!

After stupidly deleting his stories just to see if it would actually happen, he disappeared in self-pity, for two months. Then he realized he had let his few reviewers down, so he decided to come back!!

To reviewers: thank you and sorry, I appreciate your support you never gave me

On With The Story!! P.S. I like interrupting my own stories, SO BEAR WITH ME!!!!

Disclaimer - Mario isn't mine, I told my family it was mine, but they never believed me, I wonder why

(if you know of Sylvia's earlier never ended adventure, The Legend of Mario or rather of his daughter, it was a bad, bad dream.)

"AAAAAAAAAAAahhhhhggggggg!!!!"

Sylvia woke up, screaming, obviously.

Her mom, Peach, NOT Qwerty, (long story) came rushing to her room.

"Honey, is everything all right?"

Sylvia stared at her mom in shock.

"Mom, usually when someone is screaming, you assume they are not all right, so why do you come up and say 'is everything all right' when it is plainly obvious it is not. It's like the Empire State Building, when you hear about it, you assume it's tall. So, you wouldn't go up to it and say, 'is it short' because it is plainly obvious it is not. Ok?"

Peach stared, "Is every thing all right?"

Sylvia slapped her head, "I'm surrounded by idiots"

Peach looked concerned, "You are okay, though, right?"

Sylvia continuously (I like big words) slammed her head into her palm.

At headquarters,

Mario: This story sucks

Maria: Undoubtedly

(silence)

Mario: Yep, really sucks

Back to story

Peach smiled, "So, what was the dream about?"

Sylvia sighed, this was going to take a whole lot of explaining

PrinceMario: Mario!!!!!

At headquarters

Mario: yes, sir, I mean, Master

PrinceMario: I'll let that slide, today, but not tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day, or the next day, or the next day, or the next day, you following me?

Mario: yes, s-Master

PrinceMario: smart a-lack,

Mario: (smiles)

PrinceMario: I just wanted to tell you not to press this button

Mario: (smiles)

PrinceMario: ok, bye, and stop smiling, it's contagious, I'm trying to be an evil ruler

Mario: ok

PrinceMario: (leaves)

Maria: You're going to press the button, huh

Mario: yep

R&R


	2. Explaining

At headquarters,

Maria and Mario are walking toward the button. Maria stepped in front of Mario, "He told you not to press it!" Mario walked past Maria, "I know" Maria yelled, "But what if he catches you!!" Mario yelled back, "I'll blame 'reverse-psychology'" He pressed the button....

Disclaimer - Mario is not mine

Sylvia stared at her mom, "This is going to be weird." Her mom sat in a comfortable position. "I'm listening"

"Ok" Sylvia sighed, "It started with dad being a fat hog who only wanted donuts and then he saw the donut shop was closing and he had a heart attack then blacked out but he woke up at our house and didn't remember me then died and you were a robot named Qwerty and since dad died I swore revenge because I thought he was murdered and went out at night and got some clues and a gas mask and went to Amanda's house for help but she didn't recognize me because of the gas mask and kept screaming and fainting and screaming and fainting and screaming and fainting and screaming and fainting and screaming and fainting and screaming and fainting and screaming and fainting and screaming and fainting until morning then I met a weird person named Maria that wanted to kill me because this dream was a story and I was the main character and I got away with my life she's good with a shotgun and I littered or something and these policemen attacked they only spoke in rhymes and only understood you if you do the same and they ate watermelon, are you with me so far?"

snore

"MOTHER!!!!!!!!"

At headquarters

The dust cleared and Mario looked and saw an orb, after pilfering the orb into his pocket, he walked off. Maria spotted him. "What happened?" "nothing" Mario replied "It must have been a dud." "oh, okay." Maria walked off. Mario reached into his pocket and grabbed the orb, "Look's weird, hey, there's fine print on it!" He squinted reading the words, then looked up and smiled, and then started laughing"Mwuheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh, I mean, Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

What has Mario discovered? Is there any hope? And how will it affect the story? R&R

PrinceMario comes rushing up, "Hey, I didn't say the story was over!!"

Sylvia walked past her sleeping mom and down the royal hallway to the window, she knew her dad would be training about this time and wanted to watch him.

Mario looked at the holographic targets of Bowser, There were six of them and one of him, he smiled, the odds were in his favor. He ran straight at one and jumped, ready to kick it to Mars and back. The Bowser had other plans, and raised it's armored arm blocking the kick. Mario fell to the ground and did a low sweep which the Bowser jumped over. Then the other Bowsers got involved. One grabbed Mario from behind, incapacitating him, The first one then started to charge its fire-breathing attack, at this range Mario would be cooked.

Sylvia gasped, she had to help, she ran outside, and ran towards Mario. "Father!!" The four other Bowsers turned their heads and jumped in her way. Sylvia had just started her training but still didn't know any attacks. They surrounded her and boxed her in, and all four of them charged their attacks, while the first one unleashed his.

R&R

"Hey, it's not finished yet!!" PrinceMario stormed. "Yes it is, can't you see the workers are tired of writing?" Maria stepped in his way. "They will continue to write!!." "We'll see about that." Maria said, eating a mushroom. She grew big, very big. "WHAT WERE YOU SAYING!!" She bellowed. PrinceMario cringed. "Have Mercy."

R&R (for real)


End file.
